


Through The Seam

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Kageyama Miwa, TsukkiBdayWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020[Day 1]: Moon / Streetlight /Neon"Slip through the seam to a world right beside youThe other side is near, yet so far away"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Through The Seam

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are borrowed from [THIS](https://open.spotify.com/track/4XFs6QVvOK6mGNF2iGP07A?si=FvLQiTzBQJGAZ6Vbv8jB1Q) song

They rarely spent time together, especially alone. But due to some unforeseen emergencies, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Yachi all had to bail from group study, and all that's left is the bumbling setter, biting on the eraser part of his pencil as he was chanting, or something, the formula for the math problem he was stuck on. 

His mother had already arrived home from shopping, and was surprised to see Kageyama still there. So was Kei, really, and he did his best to  _ subtly! _ kick him out so he can spend the rest of his Saturday evening in peace. 

They'd all just had dinner, and much to Kei's chagrin, his mum quite enjoyed Kageyama and his big appetite. They also were graced with the unsolicited regaling of the King's situation at home: 

Elder sister coming home late because of work, parents working overseas, having to eat  _ konbini _ food for dinner, if Kageyama was too tired to make something for himself, or if his sister forgot to buy food before she went home. 

Stunned to silence at how subdued and as-a-matter-of-factly he said it, Kei's mum offered the setter some more servings of curry, obviously his favourite, with the speed he was going at wolfing the food down.

They've now just returned to Kei's bedroom, after his mum had urged the both of them out of the kitchen when Kageyama offered to do the dishes. His mum always helped others in any way she can, so she sent Kageyama a soft smile, and Kei a borderline-withering look, as Kei steered Kageyama out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. 

It was a good thing his brother wasn't visiting this weekend, or else the teasing wouldn't end, even until Kageyama's gone home.

Upon entering the bedroom, Kageyama makes a dash forward and goes back into his unfinished Maths homework. 

Kei chose to pick up a book he only recently started reading, and sat down on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, so he can still see the struggling setter with solving trigonometry problems. 

After what seemed like an hour of silence, and the soft scritching of the Kageyama's pencil, and the occasional grunts and sounds of erasing something so rapidly and more hushed mumblings of formulae, Kei decided his eyes were tired from staring at the same page all this time. 

His eyes were unfocused, and all his attention was tuned in on Kageyama's prideful act of trying to solve the problems by himself, and not asking for help. 

"It's almost ten now, King, won't your sister be looking for you yet?" He asked him, in a slightly teasing tone, hopefully he'll get a rise out of him, and the suffocating silence could be dissipated, and the raucous, and calming bickering between them would return. 

"I texted her earlier. She said she'll come pick me up after work, so," he said, his eyebrows knitting together as he reached for his phone, flipping it open and the bright glow of the light illuminates his face, even under the lights in Kei's room. "She'll come by in thirty minutes or something, maybe later, maybe earlier than that, I don't know." He said with finality and a shrug, and picked his pencil up again. 

Seeing as their conversation was going nowhere, Kei got up from his bed, and walked over to the window, lifting the curtain up a little to see the light drizzle falling on the streets outside. 

The streetlight seemed like it was currently battling with the Moon, over which can shine brighter this evening. The rain starts picking up.

"Hey," he said, still looking out the window, but he can see Kageyama look up towards him from his reflection on the glass. "Tell your sister she can pick you up tomorrow.

_ Morning _ ," he added, almost as an afterthought. 

Confusion muddled the King's expressions, but gave him a curt nod, and reached for his phone to immediately inform his sister. 

_ "Thanks for letting me stay over, Tsukishima." _ It was curt, and straightforward, but the smile he gave him as he told him so, was brighter than the streetlight, the Moon, or anything else for that matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back, hopefully for longer this round! 
> 
> I hope you don't mind if I tagged the slash even if it's just an obvious crush and care for Kageyama that Tsukki has (for now)


End file.
